


Lupis et Dryadales

by LightPinkDayTripper



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dalish, F/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:12:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightPinkDayTripper/pseuds/LightPinkDayTripper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wedding between solas and a female inquisitor was a request from a user on tumblr</p><p>requests can be made at : http://calibratingcommander.tumblr.com/</p><p>comments, advice, reviews are welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lupis et Dryadales

“Spirits please guide me and give me strength in this hour of need.” Ruwth mumbled softly to herself, she was draped in a light green gown the color of the forest floor, lines like her vallaslin trailed throughout the fabric in dark green ink. She felt beautiful, as regal as the day when she was made inquisitor, but nerves laced every corner of her body, even the scar that darted across the right side of her face, made her feel like the entire world would revolve around her. They were outside the emerald plains, in a small chateau, Varric’s suggestion or was it Dorian’s she couldn’t remember which one it was. 

“You alright, inquisitor lavellan.” a voice said and she turned her head quickly noticing both Josephine and Lelianna, they were dressed in a splendid green gowns and seemed to be glowing with jewels. “Slightly nervous….I’m surprised…about the arrangement that’s all.” she admitted, her cheeks flushing a dark red color. “It is very odd, Solas does not seem to be the one to show such tender affection for someone else, unless he or she ‘s a spirit.” Lelianna said smiling to herself. “Oh come now, Lelianna, he seems much happier around the lady inquisitor and she seems to feel the same about him.” Josephine said chuckling a bit to herself. “You two are embarrassing me.” Ruwth said, her calm disposition breaking for a moment as she looked at the two of them, before gulping nervously as she heard the lutes begin to play a slow and very romantic wedding march, she glanced down at her hands, which were laced together tightly and took a shaky breath. “oh…mythal guide me.” Ruwth mumbed to herself, she much rather be taking on red templars, venatori mages, or even go through the fade over and over again then do this. “Relax, you’re going to be just fine.” Lelianna said chuckling a little bit as she walked behind Ruwth running her hand through the young woman’s hair, she sighed deeply as she glanced at her spymaster and ambassador who seemed to be smiling slightly. “You’re right.” she admitted, a small smile pulling at her lips and sighed as very carefully Lelianna moved her veil over her face, “Now relax and take deep breaths.” she said and smiled as she led Ruwth out of then tent.

She gasped as she felt an arm lock softly with her own and looked to the side noticing Keeper Deshanna had locked arms with her. “Are you alright, Da'len.” the keeper asked and Ruwth sighed wondering in the back of her mind, if she was truly alright, she was wandering down a path that seemed strange to her. “I don’t know, keeper, what happens next…what guidance can you give me, what path have I chosen to walk on.” ruwth found herself asking and bit her lip happy that the veil hid the tears that trickled down her cheeks “ Hamin Da'len, you are not in any danger, for you see the trickster is slowly guiding your steps, Hamin Na Elgar and Hamin Na Vhenan, you are always apart of the clan and apart of the dalish.” she said softly smiling as she looked at ruwth, “Calm your tears child, he’s waiting for you. Mala suledin nadas Da’len” the keeper said and Ruwth smiled as the keeper released her arm and she glanced up barely making the outline of Solas, her Ma vhenan, it felt good to be able to hear those words, to be able to be by his side throughout all of this, she turned towards him, her hand wrapping around his. “ Ar lath ma, Ma vhenan, Emma lath will be guided forever.” she heard Solas say and she smiled as she repeated the same words, the words were new, unspoken even in times such as these, she felt her veil being pulled back, as her emerald eyes moved to meet his, though she noticed the tears that built at the corner Solas’s eyes, were they from happiness or from something else, she wasn’t sure.

But she smiled as she felt his lips press against her own in a deep and passionate kiss, she drew her hand up, running her fingertips along the side of the face, she hoped in her heart and her mind that they would still together for as long as they both should live., she leaned back her eyes twinkling softly in the moonlight. “Ar lath ma” she said softly, resting her forehead against his.


End file.
